


scrap metal

by deminux



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Nonbinary Character, Nux Lives, Other, Rough Kissing, Trans Character, agender dag, demigirl nux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deminux/pseuds/deminux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dag confronts Nux in a garage and demands a change in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	scrap metal

**Author's Note:**

> The Four Brilliants is the term I'm using to refer to those who used to be the Five Wives.
> 
> The Dag is agender & uses xe/xyr pronouns -- if you're unused to these, xe/xyr/xyrs are used in the same way as he/him/his or she/her/hers.
> 
> Nux is a demigirl & uses both she/her and they/them pronouns -- if you keep that in mind, things should be pretty clear, but if anything needs clarification let me know!

The Dag finally cornered Nux in the garage where Max's car was stored. Nux was under the body of the car, tinkering with something as a favor for Max, when the Dag grabbed them by their ankle and yanked them out. Nux came up swinging reflexively, snarling at xyr, but froze when she saw that one of the Brilliants was the person who had dragged her out from under the vehicle.

"Dag!" Nux said, surprised and confused. "What --"

As she tried to back away to a respectful distance, the Dag grabbed her upper arm and pulled her closer so their foreheads were touching.  "Nux," xe said in a level voice, "we're going to have a talk." Xe pushed them backwards aggressively until the rough stone wall was pressing against their back. Nux stared at xyr with alarmed eyes, unsure of what the Dag wanted.

"I know you and Capable are involved, and I'm glad you treat her like she's the whole world," the Dag continued. "Hell, I'm glad you're gentle and respectful and shit around her, and Cheedo, and Toast; even around the Vuvalini." Xe pressed even harder on Nux, laying all of xyr weight on their body. "But I've been watching you, and that sure as hell isn't the way you act around other old War Boys. You aren't so afraid to touch them as you are to touch me and the others."

Nux eyed xyr narrowed eyes nervously. "You aren't an old War Boy."

"And I'm not a Wife anymore either," the Dag snapped back. "I don't want you to treat me like precious cargo anymore. It's disgus -- just -- I understand what you're trying to do, but I hate it. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Dag, yes, but what are you saying you want me to treat you like?" Nux asked hoarsely, gasping as they spoke. The Dag's bony forearm was pressing into her windpipe.

"Treat me like a War Boy, like your equal," the Dag hissed, grabbing Nux's chin with xyr free hand. "You want me off of you? Then get me off of you."

Nux looked at xyr, panicked. That wasn't how they thought they should be acting around one of the Brilliants, but xe was asking -- no, xe was demanding. The Dag seemed serious, too. Xyr face was pressed so close to Nux's that Nux doubted she could misinterpret the Dag's tone. _Decide decide decide!_

"Fine," Nux hissed back, pushing towards the Dag.  They kept their forehead pressed against the Dag's as they clenched their fists. "I won't let you drive anymore. Nux is driving now."

The Dag's calculated glare finally broke into a smirk as Nux snapped back at xyr; xe looked at Nux with renewed interest. "No. We're sharing."

"Nux doesn't share her wheel," Nux snarled, placing one of their hands in the center of the Dag's chest and shoving hard. "Back off."

"Not gonna do that," the Dag warned, using the advantage xyr height gave xyr to loom over Nux. "This is only working if we _share_." Xe punctuated xyr final word by pulling back just enough to headbutt Nux.

Nux reeled backwards and bumped into the hood of Max's car, shaking their head angrily and glaring at the Dag. "You want equals?" she questioned, circling back towards the Dag.

"I want equals," the Dag affirmed fiercely. "I want you, and me, on even ground."

Nux grinned, knocking her forehead into the Dag’s again and grabbing xyr by the back of xyr neck. The Dag mimicked her, digging xyr nails into Nux's spine.

"Even ground for speaking?" Nux asked, breathing heavily.

"Even ground for speaking. Even ground for fighting, even if you know more than me." The Dag pushed all of xyr weight onto Nux where they were touching, testing to see if xe had any advantage.

"Even ground for driving." Nux pushed back.

"Even," the Dag said slyly, looking downwards at Nux, "even ground for kissing." Xe stepped backwards suddenly, causing Nux to stagger forward onto xyr before she could catch herself.

Interest sparked in Nux's eyes for a moment before their expression became more guarded and they pulled away slightly. "But, Capable -- "

"Capable is fine with it," the Dag interrupted, "I asked her."

"Cheedo?"

"Cheedo has all my love and she knows it, and she doesn't mind."

Nux nodded. "Even ground. Hmm. You're taller. Than me, you know."

"We all have our talents," the Dag replied, moving the hand that wasn't behind Nux's neck underneath Nux's chin to tilt it towards xyr, waiting to see if Nux wanted to continue.

"Even ground," Nux repeated after a moment. "I like it! I like it!" She narrowed her eyes at the Dag,  who looked back at her with a faint smile tugging at xyr lips.

Grabbing xyr wrist and twisting it so that the Dag was forced to let go of their neck, Nux put herself in a more powerful position. "You're not leading just because you're taller, though," they said smugly, pushing their shoulder into the Dag and forcing xyr body against the car. She put her lips next to xyr ear, biting at xyr, before the Dag jerked away.

"Oh no," xe said through gritted teeth. "You are not -- fucking -- we are not doing this on Max's fucking car --" Xe ignored the pain in xyr right arm, forming the xyr fingers into a spade and stabbing Nux in her stomach.

Nux coughed, loosening their grip just enough that the Dag could wrench xyr arm free.  "You have a better idea?" she demanded, moving warily back from the Dag.

The Dag cast xyr eyes around the garage, finding nothing there aside from the car and tools. "Fair point," xe conceded, rolling xyr shoulders to stretch the muscles in xyr upper back.

"Not up for this? Huh?" Nux taunted, crossing her arms.

The Dag scowled and xe crossed xyr arms too, mimicking Nux once more.  "I'm up for anything."

They watched each other warily, unsure who would make the next move. Finally, the Dag uncrossed xyr arms and clenched xyr fists, stepping forwards into Nux's space. "I'm not waiting for you," xe warned, grabbing Nux's wrist and leaning over her.

Nux's eyes flicked towards the Dag's lips before they met her own. She was unsurprised when she felt the Dag's teeth biting sharply at her bottom lip, and Nux welcomed it. Forcing the Dag's head to turn slightly, she broke away to kiss hungrily along xyr jaw, one of her hands returning to the base of the Dag's skull and the other reaching for xyr throat. The Dag laughed as Nux grabbed xyr neck, fingers clawing at xyr trachea and restricting xyr movement.

"What the hell," Nux asked breathlessly, breaking away from the Dag, "you're laughing, what the hell."

"You don't think this is fun?" the Dag replied, grinning as xe looped xyr arms around Nux's neck. "I think this is fun." Xe tilted xyr face so xe could catch Nux's lips again, running xyr tongue appreciatively over the raised scars that slashed Nux's lips perpendicular to her mouth.

Xe pulled back to give Nux another gloating grin. "I like those, Nuxy Nuxy Nuxy. This is definitely fun."

Nux huffed impatiently, eyes flicking back to the Dag's mouth. "Stop talking. More."

"Needy needy needy," the Dag murmured, but xe still leaned back into Nux, sucking on her bottom lip and pushing her insistently towards the wall.

Nux hummed appreciatively from their throat, taking a step back. Her foot collided with a pipe, and she lost her footing as it rolled underneath her, swearing as she fell. The Dag went down with her, hissing sharply as xyr hand was caught between Nux's head and something sharp. Xe shoved the piece of scrap metal that had stabbed xyr away before letting Nux's head rest on the ground. Xe held up xyr hand and frowned.

"You're bleeding," Nux said, staring up at the Dag, fascination overriding the dull pain in her back. The Dag was sitting up and straddling Nux, who looked at xyr with an unblinking stare.

"That I am," the Dag agreed, turning xyr hand so xe could examine the gash across the back of xyr fingers.

"You're bleeding, on me," Nux continued, staring at the blood dripping from xyr hand.

A smile pulled at the Dag's lips as xe looked down. Xyr blood was smeared onto Nux's chest in the center of their V8 tattoo, and xe nodded slowly.

"That I am," xe repeated, wiping the back of xyr injured hand on xyr other arm. Nux watched xyr silently as xe leaned forward deliberately, touching xyr lips to the center of the stain. When Nux didn't say anything, the Dag licked the blood from her chest, dragging xyr tongue along the raised lines at the center of the V8 before looking at Nux, who was frozen beneath xyr.

"There wasn't that much blood on you," the Dag said casually, wiping xyr mouth with the back of xyr hand, ignoring the fact that xyr cut only smeared more blood onto xyr face. "I think you've been in worse -- "

Nux groaned. "Stop talking." She finally moved, grabbing the Dag's hand and kissing along the cut, more gently than she had earlier. As soon as she was satisfied that the Dag's hand was fine, she moved on, sucking on xyr pointer finger and letting her teeth scrape against xyr knuckle.

The Dag inhaled sharply, closing xyr eyes. "Hard...hard to stop talking when you look like that," xe said in a lower voice than before, "with my blood, fuck, on your lips. Mm, can't believe you aren't talking, honestly, ow -- !"

Nux bit xyr sharply to cut xyr off, and xe stabbed the inside of Nux's cheek in retaliation. Nux pulled back so quickly her head almost hit the rock floor, scowling at the Dag. "How does Cheedo get you to stop talking?"

The Dag smirked. "Cheedo doesn't get to see me in this kind of situation," xe answered. "Lucky her."

"I'll find out myself then," Nux said, sitting up so the Dag was forced off balance. She caught the back of xyr head and kissed xyr, chasing the Dag's lips with her own as xe tried to speak. The Dag gave in to the kiss after a moment, tracing the scars on Nux's chest as they kissed, still not gentle, still insistent, but less forceful than before. Nux finally left the Dag's lips alone, kissing down xyr neck and in the hollow of xyr throat, leaving marks on xyr skin that xe definitely wouldn't be able to explain away.

The Dag moaned appreciatively, hooking xyr fingernails on one of the raised lines of Nux's tattooed chest. "Glad Capable doesn't get this entirely to herself," xe said, unable to keep xyr mouth shut for long. “Can’t wait til I get to tell everyone who bruised the hell out of my throat.”

Nux pulled away reluctantly and looked at the Dag seriously. "There's, there's a problem," she said, eyeing the faint trail of red from the Dag's mouth down xyr neck as she spoke. "I’m, I like this, but there's a problem. With this -- with even ground."

The Dag looked at her worriedly, furrowing xyr brow. "It's not -- what is it?"

Nux shook her head slowly. "You're never really gonna agree to even ground for speaking."

The Dag snorted and xyr expression switched from concern to amusement in a flash. "Damn right I'm not," xe agreed, headbutting Nux lightly. "Speaking is all mine."

 

**Author's Note:**

> haha


End file.
